The Longest Birthday
by creaturecomfort
Summary: It's Tony's birthday, and Thor insists on hosting the celebration in Asgard. Whilst Tony stays sober, the rest of the team start to get a little too close for comfort, leaving the playboy extremely hot and bothered. Basically a smutty 2-part TonyxEveryone, M for the 2nd chapter. And non, je ne regrette rien!


The Longest Birthday

000

Tony checked himself in the mirror and sighed. He was in no way ashamed or shy of his body, no, in fact more often than not, besides the Iron Man suit, Tony preferred minimal clothing at all times. Wife beater, jeans, go commando, and he was a happy man.

But there he stood in front of an extremely taller-than-necessary mirror, framed with gold and rubies, and feeling slightly awkward. Okay so what else did he expect Gods to wear anyway? Togas? Thor would laugh in his face if he'd heard that.

He should've known better. If what Thor and Loki wore was any indication of Asgardian wear, he shouldn't have been surprised to find himself wearing a lot more leather than he usually would, which was almost never, unless you included his patent shoes. He turned around to take a better look at his ass which stood out, the leather hugging it like how he'd clutch a bottle of scotch when he'd been on the seemingly everlasting bender he'd been on years ago. But now he was sober and clean, and he was proud of it and himself for coming so far. He turned back to his front, still baffled at the amount of leather and how it fell on the planes and curves of his thighs, leaned in to every crease of muscle. The leather strings that criss-crossed over each other barely above his crotch was what held up the whole thing, and Tony knew that if he didn't tie them properly, one yank and he'd be the one guest from Midgard no one would soon forget.

The top he had been given to wear on the other hand felt like Egyptian cotton, though somehow it still clung onto his figure. It was a simple deep maroon top with three-quarter sleeves, a high neckline that appeared almost seemless as it clung comfortably around Tony's neck, the bottom barely reaching the hem of his pants. Leather straps bound to his wrists gleamed with red and gold embellishments. _Damn these Asgardians and their kinky fashion! _

He heard a gentle knock on the door as he finished tying up his knee-high leather boots. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Thor, tall and ever-so handsome, beaming at Tony. He was dressed down slightly, just a notch lower than his usual battle armor, signature cape and metal clasps all gone. His golden locks were pulled back into a high knot, attracting attention to his muscular neck, something Tony hadn't quite noticed before. _Damn.._

"Brother Anthony! I see you are ready for the great hall! Come now, everyone is waiting. May I say, you look absolutely handsome! Fitting for today's great celebration!"

Tony shook his head in amusement as Thor continued babbling on about the great parties that were held throughout the centuries. They finally reached the great hall, and Tony couldn't help but feel nervous. He was used to parties and public appearances, but none of them could compare to being in a room surrounded by warriors and Gods- gorgeous men and women everywhere, drinking, and dancing, having a really good time. Tony gulped nervously.

"Umm, isn't this a bit much? I know it's my birthday and I did kinda do some heroic stuff but really?"

Thor let out a laugh that sounded more like a roar.

"Nonsense! Brother Anthony, there is no occasion too small to celebrate! You are special to me, a commrade in battle and a brother as well. We are honoured to have you here to celebrate your birth! It should only be this grand!"

He led Tony into the hall, his large and warm hand on the small of Tony's back, bringing him towards his parents, just to introduce the genius to them and exchange pleasantries. Thor could tell how intimidated Tony was despite the man's attempt to conceal his nerves. He smoothly pulled Tony away from his parents and brought him towards a seemingly endless table, completely covered with food and wine.

The rest of the team were already there, laughing and drinking, and it brought a smile to Tony's face. It had been a while since he'd actually seen any of his teammates this genuinely relaxed and happy. They were all dressed similarly, a whole lot of skin being exposed, a whole lot of metal and leather covering little, save for Natasha, who instead of leather, wore a simple and elegant cream coloured silk dress that fell softly off her shoulders, revealing the barest hint of cleavage. The two incredibly high slits on the sides of the dress exposed the creamy skin of her curvaceous thighs. Silver and gold leaves intertwined within her red hair which had grown to curl around her shoulders. In other words, she was _stunning_. In fact, all of his teammates looked incredible. Tony had to thank the Asgardians for their kinky fashion after all.

"Brothers and sister! Let us all enjoy each other's company without hesitation or boundary, for today is the day that marks Brother Anthony's birth! Fill your bellies with food and laugher, my dearest friends! To Brother Anthony!" Thor roared happily, and the rest cheered along with him. Tony would never admit it, but he felt his heart swell happily, shrapnel be damned.

He was brought out of the warm fuzzy daze as Thor brought him a large silver goblet. "Here, have a drink Anthony, it will do you well." Tony chuckled, but didn't take the drink offered.

"Thanks buddy, but I can't. And won't and don't want any booze. Got anything else?"

Thor laughed heartily, and clasped Tony's hands around the goblet.

"Fret not, my brother, for this is not an intoxicant. It is a gift from the gardens my mother lovingly cares for. In fact, it should only heighten one's senses."

"Heighten one's senses? Wha-" Tony's words drowned as Clint appeared in front of him, abruptly nudging the goblet to the man's lips, the cool drink sloshing into Tony's mouth and down his throat. He hardly even registered what it tasted like.

"Come on Tony just chill the fuck down and drink and eat and be fucking merry already!"

Tony sputtered at the sudden rush of liquid filling his mouth and throat. "Goddamn it Barton!" Clint merely responded by giggling and placing a wet kiss on Tony's cheek, his lips leaving with a loud and lewd smack. "Happy birthday Tony baby!" The archer giggled his way back to his seat as Natasha rose from hers, walking over to the blushing billionaire. He had to remember to breathe around her. She was just_ that _beautiful.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Happy birthday Tony." Her lips grazed his ear lobe and his cheek as she slowly withdrew from him, sending a shiver down his spine. Her green eyes sparkled, there was a hint of mischief in them, and Tony couldn't help but feel warmth stir in the pit of his stomach._ What is going on here.._

He suddenly felt a warm hand on the small of his back once again, and this time it belonged to Steve, who effectively managed to knock the breath out of Tony's lungs, just by being Steve. The super soldier was dressed in a simple long sleeved midnight blue tunic which had a low neck line, exposing the man's strong shoulders and sharp collar bones. It was tucked into black leather pants that clung tightly around his long and lean legs. He looked every bit like a prince in his medieval-ish garb- piercing blue eyes, golden hair swept to the side. Only, when he turned to drag Tony back to their table by the hand, words left the genius completely as he drank in the sight of Steve's ass. It made Tony want to cry, but he thought better of it. He wouldn't have any explanation as to why he would shed tears over his teammate's derriere.

He quickly took a seat next to Bruce, who was smiling all-too knowingly at Tony. He was half-way through his own goblet, grinning over the rim at Tony.

"Someone's enjoying the view."

"Shut it Banner."

"Just saying."

"And you _reallyyy_ shouldn't be getting drunk should you now?"

"I'm not. I'm probably drinking the same stuff you're drinking. It tastes like peaches."

Without warning, Bruce pulled Tony flush against his chest, their lips almost touching. Tony knew there wasn't any alcohol in their drink, but the sweet smell of his Science Bro's breath was intoxicating, and the shock of being held so close left him frozen in place, unable to pull away.

"Wanna taste?"

Just as the doctor was about to close the distance between them, Thor appeared between them, oblivious to what was happening, and poured the both of them another drink. Tony glanced nervously at Bruce, who seemed to not think anything of it. Tony simply stared at him, until Thor raised his own goblet and cheered, the rest cheering along with him.

"To Brother Anthony!"

And for a while, everyone went back to their usual selves, laughing and talking and eating, and most definitely drinking. No sudden touches and kisses assaulting him, Tony finally relaxed into the soft cushions behind him, basking in the warmth that surrounded him, joining the feast without a care in the world.

That was until he felt the soft pad of a small, delicate foot rub against his crotch. He stared up in shock, dark chocolate eyes meeting dark green, glazed over in lust. _What in the..._

His mouth gaped open and closed, like a fish out of water as she continued to rub him gently. He barely managed to spit out,

"N-n-Nat?"

She brought a finger to her lips, softly silencing him with a quiet "Shh.."

She slowly stood up, smiling knowingly at the rest, and stretched her arm out towards Tony.

"Come with me."

000

-TBC-


End file.
